Stupide Envie de Vivre
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Quand l'avenir du monde se fait emprisonner dans une cellule puant la mort, Quand les masques tombent, Voici une envie de vivre si réelle qu'elle pourrait tuer. HARRYDRAGO
1. Prologue

**Stupide Envie de vivre**

**genre: Drama et peut-être autre. Classé T, grande violence. Donc les âmes sensibles doivent fermer cette fenêtre **

**couples: Ron/Hermione ; Harry/ Drago et autre.**

**nOte de l'auteur: Et bien les personnages ne sont pas a moi, enfin pas tous. Beaucoup seront inventés par moi, parfois en écrivant parfois il y a longtemps. Les chapitres seront parfois longs, parfois courts. J'essayerais de poster très régulièrement mais avec l'école et le brevet qui va arriver, les empêchements parfois prévus parfois imprévus. Si ce sont des empêchements prévus, je ferais une note pour vous avertir. Pour les reviews qui critiquent mal, je ne suis pas contre mais pas pour, ca peut empêcher l'auteur d'écrire et peut le dégoûter alors prière de faire de votre mieux. Si vous n'aimez pas, fermez la fenêtre. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**PS: Les réponses aux reviews se feront avant les nouveaux chapitres. Je n'ai pas de Beta alors si quelqu'un est intéressé faite le moi savoir ;-).**

**LANGUAGES: blablabla: pensées "blablabla" : paroles Ss blablabla Ss: fourchelang blablabla : actions importantes.**

**Prologue: Enfermement ou Divaguement ?**

**POV HERMIONE:**

**Il me tenait, il me serrait le bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce Mangemort, si fidel soit-il a son Maître, m'emmène dans un couloir sombre et lugubre qui a une odeur de sang, une odeur de mort qui me fait réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Je regarde derrière moi pendant que le mangemort toujours encagoulé me traîne dans ce couloir, je vis mes amis se fairent également emmener de force a travers ce couloir. Il y a Harry et Ronald, je vis également Malefoy Jr. , Jordan (un serdaigle), Alexandre ( un poufsouffle), Sabine (une amie gryffondor), Angy (amie gryffondor), Ela (amie serdaigle) et bien évidemment l'ordre du phénix, enfin ce qu'il en restait.**

**Je me demande a ce moment-là si nous allons tous nous en sortir mais juste l'idée qu'un seul d'entres nous soit épargné me parait si iréel que je chasse ces pensées de ma tête qui commencait a se faire lourde. **

**Un bruit de porte me fit tourner les yeux devant moi, ayant une vue ainsi dans les cachots du Manoir Riddle. **

**Je pâlie en voyant que bon nombres de prisonniers étaient en piêtre état, semblable a des cadavres. Les cellules étaient grandes, lugubres, sombres, dégueulasses, enfin bref. Elles sentaient tellement le sang que je me croyait dans une boucherie !**

**Les mangemorts nous firent entrer dans une cellule, pousser serait un therme bien plus exact. **

**Quand ils partirent, nous nous mirent tous en cercle, parlant, se réconfortant, chantant même.**

**Un cri me fit réouvrir les yeux, fermés juste avant par la poussière qui me brûlait, cri provenant de Sabine qui pointait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourna et tomba "nez à nez" avec un squelette attaché au mur. J'eu un mouvement de recul et alla me réfugier dans les bras de Ronald qui me berça contre lui.**

**contre **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ouvrant les yeux, je fis un mince sourire en repensant a ce rêve. Je remis bien ma couverture sur moi et.. Une minute, ce n'est pas ma couverture, ca n'en n'ai pas une !**

**J'ouvris les yeux et eu un sentiment d'inconfort.**

**J'avais sur moi mon manteau et non une couverture et j'étais dans une cellule. Oh non ! Je n'avais donc pas rêvée !**

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues tendit que deux bras vienrent me blottir contre un corp chaud.**

**Quand nous prirent notre "déjeuner", nous nous mirent tous en cercle une fois de plus, parlant, essayant de faire rire les autres quand, une minute plus tard, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur Voldemort, tenant fermement un corp contre lui. Il nous regarda avec un sourire de victoire. Ah ! j'aime pas quand il sourit commeça, donnant signe de puissance de sa part !**

**Il s'approcha, tenant toujours fermement ce corp tellement ensanglantée que même pas une seule parcelle visible de sa peau avait une couleur habituelle. Pourtant, la poitrine se soulevait, a des rythmes irrégulier.**

**Je regarda la cellule à côté de nous, et je reconnais mes amies ! Celles de l'année dernière, celles de Beaux-Bâtons.**

**Elles y sont toutes: Alice, Shannon, Tiphany, Rose, Laura, Lilas et Samia.**

**Je baissa la tête puis la remonta pour regarder Voldemort qui s'avançait vers la cellule en face de nous. Elle était vide, enfin pour le moment car il y déposa le corp.**

**Il partit, laissant ce corp fragile étendue sur ce qui semblait un lit.**

**Sabine se leva, posa ses mains sur les barreaux et regarda le corp.**

**"Oh Merlin !!!!"**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sabine ?" Demanda Jordan**

**Nous nous levèrent et regardons le corp qui semblait mort si la poitrine ne se soulevait pas.**

**"c'est.. c'est... non .. ce n'est pas possible !"**

**Elle pleurait, elle essayait de le cacher mais elle pleurait.**

**"c'est... Amy"**

**"QUOI??!!" S'écria Angy.**

**"oups, excusez-moi..."**

**"Amy ??" demanda Ela**

**Amy était une amie de Sabine, Angy, Ela et toutes ses filles de Beaux-Bâtons, elle était a Serpentard quand, en cinquième année elle fut capturée par Voldemort. Tous la croyaient morte..**

**Je regarda mieux et vit que c'était bien elle, mais dans un état pas possible, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !**

**Elle avait des menottes aux poignets.C'est tout ce que je voyais d'elle mais je reconnue sa bague, seule et unique dans sa famille Greyback. Et oui, Greyback. Elle est loup-garou, mordue par son père a ses 12 ans je crois.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**POV AMY ( car c'est bien elle ) :**

**J'étais las, las de toute cette scène qui se répétait. Les mangemorts et Voldemort me torturaient, je ne disais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils me torturaient encore plus, un mangemort essaye de quémander mon viol (toujours refusé heureusement et je ne sais pourquoi il ne veut pas Voldemort) et je m'effondre sous un Incendio qui fait bouillir mon sang déjà froid, déjà chaud, si faible.**

**Puis ensuite je me réveille dans ma cellule sur quelque chose de froid.. Un lit en pire.**

**Je me redressa et me massa la tête.**

**J'avais mes menottes, aux chevilles aussi.**

**Le visage si égratigné qu'on aurait cru que je revenait d'une explosion, les membres si endoloris, si douloureux que je ne pouvais faire un geste sans une grimace de douleur.**

**Je regarda le squelette qui me tenait de compagnie puis tourna le regard mécaniquement vers les cellules des nouveaux. Arg ! non pas eux.. déjà c'était dur pour mes amies de Beaux-Bâtons mais eux.. c'était trop. **

**Un bruit de cliquetit, un burit de porte, un bruit de pas et ma vue est tout bonnement sur une cape noire.**

**Je relève les yeux et rencontre ceux de... de Sébastien ? Qu'es-ce qu'il fait là ??**

**Sébastien est le fils du mangemort Avery, c'est mon meilleur ami et avant tout mon petit-ami. Il s'avançe vers moi après avoir ouvert les portes de ma cellule et se penche.**

**"Amy.. Qu'as fait ce fourbe ?"**

**"il ne m'a rien fait c'est pour ça que je suis à moitié morte.."**

**Il mesouriat puis me pris dans ses bras. Je laissa couler des larmes de tristesse et de joie de le voir enfin.**

**"tu es prisonnier ?"**

**"non. Sous les ordres de mon père."**

**Une voix s'éleva ensuite derrière nous.**

**"Et que va nous faire Voldemort?"**

**La voix d'Harry...**

**Sébastien se retourne.**

**"Il va vous torturer, faire de certains de vous des esclaves et essayer de te tuer Harry. Protège-toi"**

**Je sourias et il disparu par l'entrebaillement de la porte, me faisant un dernier sourire rassurant et si triste...**

**Je regarda mes amis et sentit le sommeil m'envahir pendant que les mangemorts arrivent pour la torture de ceux-ci.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Prologue finit :D J'y ai mit une heure OO la vache !! oups excusez **

**Alors reviews ?**

**Dite-moi si vous voulez qu'a la fin de chaque chapitre, les personnages parlent, en dehors de leur rôle dans l'histoire :D.**

**Si vous avez des idées de suite, des idées de personnage (par exemple vous dans mon histoire.. Intéressant ??) et tout et bien faite le moi savoir !!**

**ZibOux a tOus et a la prOchaine, jurée je finis cette histOire (je connais déjà un bout de la fin ahah...)**

**signé: L'AUTEUR qu'es-ce que tu crois que c'est Merlin --'**


	2. NOTE

**Stupide Envie de vivre**

**TITE NOTE IMPORTANTE: En relisant ce qui a été mit sur le site, je me suis aperçue que certains caractère n'entrait pas et qu'un mot se fut répéter, veuillez m'en excusez. VOici donc les changements:**

**LANGUAGE: "blablabla" : paroles Ss blablabla Ss: fourchelang -- blablabla -- : pensée **

**Certains mots sont collés ensemble mais ce n'est pas fait exprès, c'est un clavier d'un ordinateur portable c'est pour ça .**

**Voilà Et Merci de votre lecture ! **

**signé: L'AUTEUR qu'es-ce que tu crois que c'est Merlin --'**


End file.
